dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saga Hita
jest to szósta saga anime Dragon Ball Super. Składa się z odcinków 068-076. Gokū obiecuje Kaiō, że go wskrzesi, ale kiedy zbiera smocze kule, zjawiają się inni pretendenci do życzeń. C18 podczas zakupów z Chichi i Maron zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie czego pragnie Kurilín, Genialny Żółw chce spotkania z pięknymi dziewczynami, Wūlóng damską bieliznę, Pilaf władzy nad światem, Trunks i Goten także chcą spełnić życzenie. Tymczasem Bulma sprawdza minerały nadające się na paliwo do wehikułu czasu. Odkrywa, że potrzebny minerał znajduje się we wnętrzu Ziemi. Pojawiają się Beerus i Whis, kobieta postanawia poprosić smoka o dany minerał. Na miejscu wszyscy się kłócą. Bulma daje Wūlóngowi pieniądze na bieliznę, C18 mówi, że dla Kurilína to ona i córka są najważniejsze na świecie, zamawia panienki dla Genialnego Żółwia i pyta o życzenia dzieci, które nie wiedzą czego chcą. Gohan przynosi chorą Pan i prosi smoka o uzdrowienie dziecka. Smok uzdrawia ją zużywając jedno życzenie. Bulma prosi Gokū o zdobycie minerału. Kiedy mężczyzna znajduje minerał pojawiają się Beerus i Whis. Beerus niszczy minerał i pracownię Bulmy. Smok traci energię i znika. Kaiō i jego zwierzęta pozostają martwi. Gokū ochrania rozdanie nagród naukowych, na którym jest Bulma z rodziną. Nagrodę główną zdobywa dr Norimaki za wynalezienie robota materializującego obiekty ludzkich marzeń. Jego rywal sprowadza Aralkę i Gacusie, którzy wszystko demolują. Satan, który jest konferansjerem na uroczystości każe ludziom uciekać i prosi Vegetę o pomoc. Saiyanin zostaje pobity. Walka budzi Gokū, który znudził się pracą i usnął na trawniku. Bohater zmienia się w SSJB i walczy z Arale, która chce silniejszych ataków. Satan i Trunks starają się powstrzymać złego naukowca, ale bezskutecznie. Bulma i dr Slump próbują odwrócić uwagę Aralki poprzez materializacje kupy, która na krótko odwraca uwagę dziewczynki. Bulma chce wezwać Beerusa, który śpi. Kobieta prosi widzów, by wyobrazili sobie najsmaczniejsze jedzenie. Robot tworzy potrawę, która przywabia Beerusa. Bóg zabija złego naukowca, chce zniszczyć Aralkę, ale dostaje zatrucia pokarmowego i wraca do siebie. Gokū obiecuje Aralce następny pojedynek. Bohaterowie wracają do domu. Vegeta zostaje wisząc na drzewie. Champa organizuje grę w baseball pomiędzy Szóstym i Siódmym Wszechświatem. Gokū, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Kurilín i Yǐnchá reprezentują 7 wszechświat. Goten, Vegeta, Botamo, Magetta, Cabba i Champa 6. Jedyną osobą, która zna zasady gry jest Yǐnchá, ale Vegeta za każdym razem go fauluje, ciężko raniąc mężczyznę. Gokū miota piłką albo za mocno albo za słabo, Trunks odbija piłkę wiązką ki i goni muchę razem z Gotenem. Gohan w ogóle sobie nie radzi zostając zablokowanym przez Magettę i Botamo. Kobiety z rodzin Son i Briefs oraz C18 z Maron oglądają mecz. Ostatecznie wygrywa drużyna 7 wszechświata, dlatego, że Yǐnchá chociaż nieprzytomny dotyka bezpiecznego pola. Wracając do swojego wszechświata Champa uczy swoich zawodników uderzeń kijem baseballowym. Hit jest na cmentarzu pewnej planety, stoi przy czyimś grobie. Potem idzie przez miasto ignorując dziewczynkę sprzedającą tulipany. Dzięki przeskokom w czasie wchodzi do pałacu przywódcy mijając ochronę i interesantów. Na miejscu mówi mu, że musi go zabić. Hit nie chce pieniędzy od ofiary i zabija ją. Sam opuszcza biuro, a ochroniarze szefa znajdują jego ciało. Tymczasem Son Gokū od rana jest skoncentrowany, nie odzywa się i próbuje zaatakować listonosza, czym wzbudza niepokój Son Goten i Chichi. Mężczyzna stojąc przed domem, łowiąc ryby i robiąc zakupy cały czas jest skoncentrowany, ma zamknięte oczy i błądzi, trafiając m. in. do sklepu z damską bielizną. Nie chce jednak powiedzieć synom co go niepokoi. Mężczyzna robi unik przed uderzeniem Bulmy, kiedy kobieta policzkuje go po tym jak wjechała w Gokū niszcząc swój samochód. W końcu Goten i Son Gohan, którzy od rana śledzą ojca, by dowiedzieć się co mu jest urządzają kolację, po której Son wyznaje im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Chłopcy zwierzają się z wieści Piccolo. Wieczorem siedząc na huśtawce w domu Gohana, Gokū wyczuwa zbliżającego się Hita i leci mu na spotkanie. Hit zachodzi go od tyłu i proponuje ugodę, ale Gokū nie godzi się, więc zabójca atakuje go i zabija. Synowie i Piccolo znajdują jego ciało. W tym czasie Vegeta sparinguje się w Whisem chcąc uzyskać taki sam trening jak ma Gokū, ale nie chce liczyć serii powtórzeń zaordynowanych mu przez Anioła ćwiczeń. Piccolo pociskami ki próbuje przywrócić życie Gokū, gdy widzi, że to mu się to nie udaje przestaje, nagle Gohan zauważa, jak coś spada z nieba. Piccolo zauważa to i orientuje się, co to może być. Wszyscy odskakują i pocisk ki trafia w ciało zmarłego dotychczas Sona i przywraca go do życia. Dwójka wraz z Gotenem podchodzą do niego i się cieszą, iż żyje. Mały Gokū oferuje, że zmeści się na zabójcy ojca, ale ten go uspokaja. Obiecuje, że wygra walkę, po czym zamienia się w SSJB i leci do lasu. Opowiada o tym, że rozwikłał pociski Hita i koncentruje się nad wyczuciem jego ki. Gdy mu się to nie udaje, nagle zabójca atakuje swoim pociskiem, którego ledwo Gokū mija. Ponownie leci do innego miejsca. Tym razem jest to otwarta przestrzeń z klifami i zbiornikiem wodnym. Kosmita z Szóstego Wszechświata wypuszcza ponownie swój atak, który Kakarotto tym razem nie unika zupełnie. Tamten wystrzeliwuje kolejne trzy pociski, które zostają z łatwością zatrzymane. Nasz dzielny bohater kontratakuje, ale nadal nie udaje mu się trafić w swojego zabójce, gdy nagle od niego dostaje i upada.Vegeta ciągle trenuje na planecie Beerusa i Whis oznajmia mu, że zostały mu do końca trzy rundy. Ten oferuje mu w zamian stek. Jednakże opiekun Beerusa odpowiada mu, że już ostatnio dostał takiego. Książę zatem oferuje mu steka z sosem babci i ten się godzi na to. Gokū znów atakuje, ale nadal nie trafia w przeciwnika dostając kolanem w brzuch i pięścią w twarz. Champa jest zdziwiony, że Gokū nadal żyje. Vados mu odpowiada, czemu tak jest i tłumaczy technikę Hita. Son ponownie atakuje, ale niestety nadal bez żadnego rezultatu. Champa stwierdza, że dobrze, iż jego opiekunka zatrudniła go jako najemnika, lecz ta mu odpowiada, że zrobiła to przez kogoś. Gdy już Saiyanin próbuje poraz kolejny trafić Hita i zamienia się w boską formę przerywa mu Beerus. Ten zauważa całą trójkę oraz dwójkę z Szóstego Wszechświata. Hakaishin nakazuje im szybkie zakończenie walki. Kakarotto tworzy ogromną kulę energii, która niszczy stworzoną przez zabójcę przestrzeń i tworząc Kamehame-Hę niszczy ją. Na twarzach obserwujących maluje się zdumienie. Vegeta pyta Hita, kto go wynajął, lecz ten odpowiada, iż nie może wyjawić. Whis naprowadza go na jego przyjaciela. Anioł tłumaczy wszystko. Hit się oddala, za nim Hakaishin z Szóstego Wszechświata wraz z opiekunką. Przylatują Piccolo, Goten, Gohan z Chichi, która przytula swojego męża i zastanawia się, kto chciał go zabić. Beerus wraz z Whisem przypominają Vegecie o steku z sosem. Videl pokazuje Gohanowi reklamę filmu o Great Saiyamanie. Kiedy małżeństwo idzie zobaczyć plan filmowy, kobieta odrzuca komplementy Barriego Kahna. Mister Satan chce powiedzieć filmowcom, że Gohan to prawdziwy Great Saiyaman, ale Videl mu nie pozwala powołując się na tajne badania męża w pracy. Gohan zastępuje kaskadera, którego życiu mogą zagrozić wykonywane sztuczki. Scenarzysta zatrudnia Gohana widząc jego sprawność. Jaco Tirimentenpibosshi rozmawia z kucharzem, kiedy ucieka złapany przez niego przestępca, Watagash i leci na Ziemię. Gohan zabiera kostium z planu, kiedy jest świadkiem napadu na bank obezwładnia złodziei. Watagash infekuje jednego z nich, ale Gohan powstrzymuje go i obcy opuszcza ciało nosiciela. Na drugi dzień cała ekipa filmowa myśli, że Great Saiyaman to Gohan. Ratuje go Bulma, która mówi ludziom o kradzieży drugiego kostiumu z jej laboratorium. Cocoa Amaguri, partnerka Barriego Kahna podsłuchuje rozmowę Gohana z Bulmą i prosi mężczyznę o pomoc w nauce roli i by zabrał ją do domu. Kiedy razem lecą pojawia się Jaco i strzela w ich kierunku laserowym działem. Gokū pracuje w polu. Goten, Gohan i Chichi rozmawiają o jego treningu. Goten chce z nim ćwiczyć, ale Chichi mu nie pozwala, więc mężczyzna ćwiczy z Gohanem. Kiedy niszczą pole, Chichi każe im ćwiczyć, gdzie indziej. Gokū teleportuje się do Kurilína, który właśnie ocalił kolegę przed kulą przestępcy sam zostając ranny. Gokū obezwładnia napastników i w domu razem z Marron i C18 skłaniają Kurilína do treningu. Leci on razem z Gokū na wyspę Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tam biją się, Gokū jest ubrany w strój żółwia, który ma spowalniać jego ruchy, kiedy mimo to Kurilín nie daje rady Gokū i ćwiczy w nocy sam, Muten Rōshi prosi obu mężczyzn o przyniesienie z pewnego lasu kwiatu. w lesie Uranai Baby wskazuje im drogę do kwiatu. Kiedy wchodzą do jaskini spotykają swoich dawnych wrogów. Kurilín jest przerażony wspomnieniami o swojej śmierci z rąk zjaw i zamiast walczyć ucieka. C18 i Marron przylatują na wyspę, gdzie razem z Kame Seninem i Uranai Babą oglądają walkę Gokū i Kurilína w kniei grozy. Gokū walczy sam, ale za każdym razem wrogowie są coraz więksi. Gokū pierwszy orientuje się że, gdy uspokaja się wrogowie znikają, wzywa Kintō, żeby nie używać ki. Atakuje go Super Shén Lóng. Kurilín wycisza ki i pomaga Gokū, który nie chce zniszczyć chmurki. Razem pokonują smoka, którego szczątki tworzą niebiańskie kwiaty. Oboje zbierają ziele rośliny ile się da i wracają na Wyspę Muten Rōshiego. Marron i C18 są dumne z Kurilína, że stał się silny i tulą się do niego. Gokū proponuje mu wspólne treningi, a Kurilín się zgadza. W domu żona goli mu głowę na oczach córki. Kurilín wraca do sztuk walki. Postacie Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball Super